1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to devices for puncturing blood vessels for the purposes of injecting or extracting fluids, and in particular to intravenous catheters which are resistant to breakage and laceration of the blood vessel and infiltration of the cannulation site.
2. Background Art
A primary problem in penetrating human blood vessels is that the sharp point required to penetrate the flesh and vessel walls cleanly continues to penetrate the flesh and blood vessel walls after it is in place due to various movements and pressures causing further penetration and various lateral movements of the cannula within the patient's body. Serious lacerations and infiltration cause swelling and pain and often delay the healing process after removal of the catheter. Often the catheter must be relocated a number of times causing more damaged sites on the patient's body and wasting the time of the medical staff.
Another problem is the tendency for smooth catheters to slip out of the blood vessel because of the smooth shaft of the typical cannula causing further damage, loss of intravenous fluid and wasting further medical staff time in reinserting the catheter.
Many cannulae, because of the slender delicate shape necessary for blood vessel penetration, are prone either to kink or break off at the hub to which the cannula is secured.
Prior art catheters generally only provide a single perforated tab on each side of the hub for securing the catheter to the patient by suturing. Often the tabs are in a poor location or orientation for properly securing the catheter.